


Nest from the Storm

by StaciNadia



Series: Sterek Bingo '18 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo 2018, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Thunderstorms, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Stiles isn't greeted by his dog when he comes home from work.





	Nest from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Nest from the Storm (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802587) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> My second entry for Sterek Bingo 2018! This one is for two themes: Thunderstorm and Dogs! This is based on my mother-in-law's chihuahua who passed away years ago. He was absolutely terrified of storms (and fireworks) and cowered under my computer desk. We hid from fireworks together! =3 Love you, Pepe, always.
> 
> This is also the next entry for the Year of the Wolf. =3

When Stiles had left for work that morning, the sky had been blue with only a few white puffy clouds in sight. But now as he was driving home from his job, it had become full of fast-moving, dark clouds and he was certain he’d heard a few rumbles of thunder. Rain was almost certainly going to be coming, and he only hoped that he would arrive home before it did.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, he arrived in his thankfully still dry driveway. His Jeep was the only car in the driveway, so he knew that Derek wasn’t home yet, most likely finishing a project of some sort after normal business hours.

The rain started just as Stiles was walking to the front door. He squawked as he ran the rest of the way to the house, fumbling with his now wet keys as he tried to unlock the door. He finally managed to unlock it and entered their nice, dry house. “Lexy! I’m home!” he called out to their Labrador puppy.

But there was no sound of claws on tile, no wagging tail, no happy bark to greet him. He hardly ever failed to get a greeting of some sort from the puppy, and Stiles was concerned. The only time she didn’t come when he got home was--

A loud thunderclap rumbled outside.

Yup, she was definitely going to be scared of the storm brewing outside and getting heavier by the sound of the rain. Stiles scoured the house room by room, trying to see where she might be hiding. When he finally got to his and Derek’s bedroom, he could see a curled up tail poking out from under the bed, which he had almost missed thanks to the comforter nearly touching the floor.. He knelt down and lifted the comforter. There was the little dog, cowering under the bed, her body shaking with fear. She looked over at Stiles with big brown eyes and whimpered.

Stiles’ heart broke. “Hey,” he said softly, stroking her fur. “It’ll be okay. You’re safe. The storm isn’t going to get you.”

A louder thunderclap sounded through the house and the lights flickered slightly Lexy let out a whine and rested her head between her paws. Stiles carefully scooped the small dog into his arms and carried her to the king-sized bed that he and Derek shared. He threw off his wet clothes and put on a dry shirt and pajama pants and climbed into bed to cuddle with Lexy.

The rain was coming down even harder, and the dog’s trembling against his body was growing more pronounced. Stiles spoke softly to the poor dog, trying to offer her some comfort.

Stiles was so distracted by taking care of Lexy that he didn’t realize that Derek had come home until a large black wolf jumped into the bed beside them. Stiles nearly fell off the bed in fright, then rested a hand over his fast-beating heart. “Oh my god, Derek!” he scolded. “You startled me! Haven’t you learned to make some noise after all this time?”

In response, Derek licked Stiles all over his face, a big doggie grin visible when he finally stopped. “Yeah, yeah, you‘re forgiven, you silly werewolf,” Stiles said, unable to keep from grinning himself.

Derek then settled down on the other side of Lexy, making sure that his body was touching hers. Lexy lifted her head to look at who was next to her, and her shaking lessened as she realized who it was.

Stiles smiled softly at the adorable sight next to him, wolf and dog cuddled up. Derek was constantly giving him new reasons to love him. The way that he had bonded with the young pup the first time he had full shifted into his wolf form was just the latest in a long stream of caring for Stiles and everyone he loved. He let out a contented sigh, so unbelievably happy that Derek was his husband.

He snuggled deeper in the bed and wrapped an arm around both canines. He could feel Derek stand and shift his position so that his head rested on Stiles’ side while still laying beside Lexy. 

The rain continued to fall and lightning continued to strike, but in their warm little nest on the bed, nothing was going to hurt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
